


No Beauties, Just Fellows

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Series: CM Crossovers [7]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), 美女と男子 | Bijo to Danshi | Beauty and the Fellow
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, another crossover because dammit i like them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: A family reunion means that Adachi meets Kurosawa's look alike cousin, and learns something new about Kurosawa.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: CM Crossovers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080068
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	No Beauties, Just Fellows

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here I am with another crossover fic. Bijo to Danshi was very cute, but you can see where I deviated from canon pretty much immediately lmao
> 
> Prompt: Day 5, Reunions

**2016**

“Yuichi, did you hear? Ryo-kun broke up with his manager girlfriend!” Yumiko, Kurosawa’s sister, asked as they ate dinner in Kurosawa’s apartment. 

“Did he?” Kurosawa asked, remembering how his cousin’s kiss with Sawatari Ichiko the year before had caused headlines in tabloids and made the family gossip over the table for months. “Did he say why?” 

“The interviews he’s given just says they decided they work best as manager and talent.” Yumiko pouted, like she wanted a juicier story. “But the tabloids are going crazy, saying it was the other manager, Ishi-something I think? Getting in the way and interfering.” 

Kurosawa brought to mind the pictures he had seen of Hinade Pro, trying to remember who was who. He did remember an Ishino, and that Sawatari-san had mentioned him a lot. But she also mentioned a Mishima a lot, and several of her talents as well. He shrugged, not really caring what his cousin’s love life looked like. 

“Do you remember the other actor though? The...oh, what was his name…Washimi? That sounds right. I remember Ryo-kun’s eyes always brightening when he was mentioned, but he quit acting after that drama they did together.” Yumiko looked a little lost in thought, but shrugged it off. “Anyways, expect nonsense when we have our next together.” 

Kurosawa rolled his eyes, remembering how much some of his aunts and uncles got too invested in his now internationally-known cousin’s love life. The scandals of his father, Madarame Haruhiko, always made an appearance, but everyone preferred talking about Ryo’s movies and connections over the politics of business. 

“I mean, at least it keeps attention off of you, and your nonexistent girlfriend,” she pointed out. 

“Not at first, not when everyone is trying to figure out who’s who,” Kurosawa sighed. 

“I remember the year you guys wore name tags” Yumiko snorted. 

“You’d think remembering ‘tan’, ‘freckles’, and ‘shorter than me’ would be fairly easy for people in our family. I get it when it’s people off the streets, but our own family? Really?” 

“Don’t forget ‘impolite’ and ‘always scowling’, according to the older folks as well.” 

“That too.”

Kurosawa couldn’t help but feel bad for his slightly younger cousin, who had gone through a lot his first few years of acting, not to mention the divorce that had made him change his name from “Madarame” to “Sakisaka”. 

“So………….how’s Adachi-kun?” Yumiko asked mischievously, knowing exactly how to push her little brother’s buttons.

“No comment,” Kurosawa said, making a face at his sister. 

“You just stole that from all the scandals,” Yumiko sniffed. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” 

**2021**

“Yuichi, why does this guy look so much like you?” Adachi’s confused voice came out of the living room, where he was waiting for Kurosawa and watching some show on TV.

“Oh, is my cousin in this drama?” Kurosawa came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on his apron. 

“He’s your cousin? That makes sense then,” Adachi said, turning back to the TV. 

“He was in that swimming movie a few years ago,” Kurosawa said, wondering if Adachi had seen it. 

“Swimming movie...swimming movie...no, sorry, not ringing any bells.”

“Oh, he won an International Award for it, since it was about the Olympics that Japanese athletes couldn’t participate in,” Kurosawa said, sitting down to Adachi.

“Really? That’s cool. I didn’t know you were related to famous people, Yuichi.” Adachi said, snuggling into Kurosawa. 

“His father is Madarame Haruhiko, but he changed his name to his mother’s after the divorce.” Kurosawa said absentmindedly. 

Adachi turned around at that. 

“So  _ that’s  _ where all your money comes from! I knew it had to come from somewhere!” Adachi sounded triumphant, like he had solved a mystery.

“All my money?” Kurosawa couldn’t help but feel confused. 

“Yuichi, this may come as a shock, but most people do  _ not  _ drop  37,500 yen on pajamas that their crush  _ might  _ wear.”

“...”

“I’m guessing your mom is Madarame-san’s sister, then? Unless your dad changed his name?” Adachi asked.

“No, you’re right, my mom is his sister. My Adachi is so smart.” Kurosawa pressed a kiss to Adachi’s head. 

Adachi made a face at him but settled back in to watch the drama. 

“He looks so much like you, he could be your twin,” Adachi remarked. 

“I know, everyone says so. I’ve even been stopped on the street before. I had a picture with him as my wallpaper for a while to clear up confusion when he was at his peak.”

Adachi laughed, warming Kurosawa’s heart. “Can I see it?” 

“Of course, remind me when the drama is over, yeah?”

Adachi nodded, pulling Kurosawa’s arms closer. 

* * *

“Kiyoshi? Wake up, sweetheart,” Kurosawa said, gently shaking Adachi’s arm from where he had fallen asleep on Kurosawa’s lap. 

“Five more minutes.” Adachi slurred out, his voice rough with sleep. 

“We need to shower,” Kurosawa reminded him. 

“Says who?” Adachi pouted, looking adorably grumpy with his hair sticking everywhere. 

“Everyone, but mostly me. Come on, I still have to show you the picture too, remember?” Kurosawa reminded him. 

Adachi perked up at that, making Kurosawa smile. Adachi got off of him and stretched, padding over to get Kurosawa’s phone and handing it to him. 

Kurosawa clicked on the screen, instantly noticing there was a notification from his mom. He opened it and scanned the text, looking up at Adachi when he was done. 

“I think you might be meeting my look-a-like cousin soon, actually, the whole family is going to have dinner together soon.” 

“Your whole family?” Adachi asked, looking more than a little nervous. 

“It’s a more casual get together, a potluck sort of thing, don’t worry.” Kurosawa said reassuringly.

Adachi did not look reassured. 

* * *

“You ready?” Kurosawa asked Adachi, the two of them standing on the steps of one of Kurosawa’s cousin’s houses.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Adachi sighed, shifting the bag of food they had cooked to his other hand so he could knock. 

Yumiko answered the door, thankfully. 

“Yuichi! And the lovely Adachi-kun too! Here, let me take that from you,” she said, taking the bag from Adachi. 

“Everyone’s kind of everywhere,” she said, backing up so they could come inside and take off their shoes. “Ryo-kun is with the kids, though, if you wanted to talk to him. I got your text about Adachi-kun seeing him in the drama, sorry for not answering though, life got busy.”

“Kids?” Adachi perked up at that. 

“Yeah, a lot of our cousins have young kids, I think there’s about seven of them here? Most of them under ten, a few teens but they’re playing on the Switch, I think. I dunno, I’ve been talking to people my age.” 

Kurosawa looked at Adachi, who looked like he was trying to pinpoint where the kids were. “Do you want to be with the kids?” 

Adachi nodded, so Kurosawa started heading to where the kids usually were when they went to this particular house, Adachi following. 

“Goggle. Fighter. Earth!” was the first thing Kurosawa heard when they located the kids, so he knew that his cousin was probably entertaining the kids with the show he had been in as a new actor. 

“HENSHIN!” all the kids screamed, striking various poses. 

Adachi went into the room with no hesitation, sitting at a table with art supplies set up, while Kurosawa hung out in the doorway. Ryo looked up, saw Kurosawa, and smirked. 

“Look kids, a villain that stole my face! Get him!” 

Kurosawa’s eyes widened and he made to get away, only for the kids to grab him and drag in the room. 

“Ryo! What the heck!” he said, unhappy about the entire situation. His knees had been acting up since the morning and this wasn’t going to help. 

“Sup, cuz,” Ryo said. 

Adachi was giggling at Kurosawa’s expressions as the kids yelled that he was a villain that had stolen Ryo’s face, while Kurosawa just stood there, waiting for it to be done. He knew from experience that if he just stayed there without moving, the kids usually lost interest. As expected, the kids stopped after about three minutes, and started playing amongst themselves instead. A few of them looked interested in Adachi, though, having never seen him before.

“Who are you?” Ryo asked Adachi, letting one of the kids drag him by the hand to Adachi. Two other kids followed, crowding next to Adachi. 

Adachi sent a panicked glance to Kurosawa. He came over, wincing a little, and put his hand on Adachi’s shoulder. 

“Ryo, this is Adachi Kiyoshi, my boyfriend.” 

Ryo nodded. “Sup.”

“You have a boyfriend?” the little girl holding Ryo’s hand asked Kurosawa. 

“Hey…” Ryo said warningly. 

Adachi didn’t look upset at the question, surprisingly. He leaned over, getting to her level. 

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Fumiyo and I’m seven!” she said proudly. 

“Seven? That’s so big! Are you in school?” Adachi asked. 

“Mhm!” she said, smiling, revealing that her two front teeth were missing. 

“Oh! Your teeth are missing, did you lose them recently?” 

“My brother kicked one of them out,” she pouted. “And the other one came out on the playground.”

“I bet that hurt,” Adachi said sympathetically. 

Fumiyo made a face and nodded. “Boys can have boyfriends?” she asked. 

“If they love each other, yes.” Adachi said patiently. 

She considered that and nodded. “Do you draw like Ryo-ojisan?” 

“Oh, you draw?” Adachi looked up to Ryo, who had been zoning out once he was no longer in the conversation, which Kurosawa knew to be a regular occurrence. 

“What? Oh yeah, I draw and paint when I’m not like acting or whatever.” Ryo answered. 

“Do you want to draw, Fumiyo-chan?” Adachi asked. 

Fumiyo shook her head and tugged Ryo to the middle of the room, telling him what she wanted him to do for the Goggle Fighter Earth story. One of them followed, but a little boy of about four or five stayed. 

“I want to draw,” he told Adachi. 

“Okay,” Adachi said good-naturally, getting out some paper and crayons from the pile. “What are you going to draw?” 

“Goggle Fighter Earth!” he said proudly. 

Kurosawa watched bemusedly, as he didn’t know Adachi was so good with kids. 

“Kurosawa, sit down, I see your knees wobbling,” Adachi said, watching him. 

The little boy, Ryuhei if Kurosawa was remembering correctly, looked up from his drawing, which involved a lot of explosions. “You can sit next to me, ojisan!” 

Kurosawa nodded and sat down, stretching his knees out and hearing them crack, which caught Ryo’s attention. 

“Holy cow, dude, your knees suck even worse than last time!” he said, holding two kids like it was nothing. 

“You know it was the swimming  _ and  _ the basketball!” Kurosawa shot back, feeling annoyed. He wasn’t great with kids, always afraid he was going to say the wrong thing or do something that made them cry, and Ryo antagonizing him wasn’t helping. 

Ryo raised his eyebrows and nodded, turning his attention back to the kids using him as a climbing tree. 

“That was the exact same expression you use, how are you guys not twins?” Adachi asked, giving some paper and crayons to Kurosawa. 

“Everyone always says that,” Kurosawa sighed. “We looked through pictures, but I think it just ended up a coincidence. And everyone says our personalities are very different.”

Adachi looked thoughtful, picking up a pencil and sketching, his foot hooked around Kurosawa’s ankle. 

* * *

Time passed pleasantly enough, more kids joining in the drawing, meaning Kurosawa and Adachi left the table to sit on the floor. Adachi had spread out on his stomach, working diligently on his sketch, not allowing Kurosawa to see it. Ryo had also grabbed some paper and was working on a drawing as well, having settled down from the Goggle Fighter Earth game. 

“Hey everyone in here, we’re eating if you want to join us,” Yumiko said from the doorway, smirking when she caught Kurosawa’s eye. 

“Fooooooooooood!” one of the kids cheered, running out of the room, followed by several of the kids. Ryuhei got off his chair and went to Adachi, squatting down to get to his level. 

“Ojisan, come on! It’s time to eat!” he said, holding his hand out. 

“Hmmm? Oh, okay,” Adachi said, scrambling to get into a sitting position before accepting the “help”. 

“You too, ojisan!” he said to Kurosawa, who wasn’t sure what to do, as he spent these sort of things talking with his cousins, not hanging around with the kids. Adachi smiled at him, nodding as he subtly pointed his head at Ryuhei, telling Kurosawa to accept the “help”. He hesitatingly took the offered hand and got up, feeling it in his knees. He was surprised when Ryuhei stuck his little hand in his, considering most of the kids ignored him. He looked to Adachi, who was holding Ryuhei’s other hand and looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

“Let’s go get lunch, yeah?” Adachi asked Ryuhei. “Do you know the way?” 

Ryuhei considered it, then shook his head, looking to Kurosawa. Kurosawa swallowed and started leading the little train to where everyone was eating. 

* * *

“Yuichi-kun! There you are! Come sit next to us and tell us about what’s happening in your little company,” Kurosawa’s mother called once they had arrived, carrying a plate of food fresh from the kitchen, where everything was spread out, buffet style. Kurosawa involuntarily tightened his mouth, but came over, Adachi following him.

“Hello, Adachi-kun, how are you?” she asked when both of them had sat down, Kurosawa across from her and Adachi on her right. Kurosawa nodded to the cousin next to him, but focused on his mother. 

“Oh...doing okay,” he said, nodding towards her, shooting a panicked look towards Kurosawa. He had met Kurosawa’s parents before, and they were accepting, but Adachi still wasn’t great with being put on the spot and big meetings. Fortunately, she left him alone after that, focusing more on Kurosawa and his sales quota. Kurosawa knew that his mother didn’t really actually care, since she thought he didn’t need to be doing much at all, as they were related to the Madarames. But Kurosawa had wanted to do something with his life and had chosen to work in a different company, and had never once regretted it. 

“Goggle. Fighter. Earth!” Ryo’s voice from the other side of the table broke into their conversation, where he was using his chopsticks as goggles, entertaining the kids on that side of the table. 

“At the table, really?” Kurosawa’s mother said disapprovingly. “And that silly show as well. He is in things of actual culture, like  _ Re-turn _ , but no, all we hear is Goggle Fighter Earth.” 

“The kids like it though,” Adachi said mildly, apparently not aware he was saying it, considering he looked surprised when Kurosawa’s mother turned to look at him. 

“You like kids, Adachi-kun?” she asked. 

Adachi looked like a deer in headlights, but he managed to nod. “They’re so earnest, and they let you know what they want.” 

Kurosawa’s mother considered that, then leaned in close to Adachi. “You know, Yuichi-kun here just freezes when kids come near him. He only ever had the big sister, and all of his cousins are only two years younger at most. Teach him to get better with them so that he can be a good uncle when his sister finally settles down.” 

Kurosawa choked on his drink. 

“Mom!” 

“What? It’s true! You’re bad with kids!” 

“What are we talking about?” Kurosawa’s father came over, gesturing for Kurosawa to scoot over into the now empty seat next to him. Kurosawa complied, glad to be out of the direct line of attack from his mother. 

“Tell your son he’s bad with kids.” Kurosawa’s mother said. 

“Oh, yes, that’s true. Remember when Takako-chan and Shinji-kun brought Ryuhei-kun over the first time?” 

Kurosawa closed his eyes. He had forgotten this particular story, yet was surprised that it was Ryuhei that was the protagonist of this tale. 

“What happened?” Adachi asked, looking interested. 

“They came when Ryuhei was about a month old, and everyone was taking a turn holding him, and he was so good-natured until Yuichi tried to hold him. You have  _ never  _ heard a baby scream so loud,” Kurosawa’s father said. 

“We talking about how this cuz is hella bad with kids?” Ryo, who had been appearing to leave the dining room before catching the tail end of the conversation, asked. 

Kurosawa watched as his mother closed her eyes against Ryo’s informal way of speaking. 

“Cause that’s true. You wanna hear what happened when he met the twins?” Ryo asked Adachi. 

“You tell that story out loud and I send the pictures of you in college to the tabloids,” Kurosawa threatened. 

“Which pictures?” Ryo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Kurosawa raised his a few times. 

“You WOULDN’T.”

“Then don’t tell the story, Ryo.” 

Ryo scowled, then leaned down, whispering something in Adachi’s ear. 

“Ryo!” 

“You said out loud, I whispered it,” Ryo smirked at Kurosawa’s expression, then nodded at Adachi, who was now silently giggling, before taking his leave. 

Kurosawa put his face in his hands. 

* * *

“Adachi-kun, come over here!” Yumiko called later, after all the food had been eaten or packed up to be taken back. 

“Why should he?” Kurosawa asked. 

“Because I have found a photo album of a lot of us as kids.” Yumiko said, smiling triumphantly when Adachi came over, looking interested. 

“Tell me there are blackmail pictures of Ryo in here,” Kurosawa groused, coming over as well. 

“What, when he had those terrible eyebrows?” Yumiko asked, opening the photo album. 

“Mhm.” 

Adachi looked at Kurosawa. “You’re a gremlin, you know that?” 

Kurosawa just quirked an eyebrow at him. “You like it, though.” 

“Here’s a picture of us, Adachi-kun, look,” Yumiko interrupted. “They had us separated by siblings, and we’re the only set of two, everyone else was three or more.”

“You guys really look like siblings there.” Adachi remarked, studying the picture of the two at about ten and fourteen. 

“Yeah, but look at Ryo and Yuichi here, I think they’re about...twelve? They look like absolute twins because Yuichi hadn’t had his growth spurt yet, and all the stuff with Ryo hadn’t happened either.”

Adachi looked closely and confirmed that yes, the two of them looked like twins, Kurosawa a little paler and missing Ryo’s signature freckles, but otherwise, the two of them were identical. 

“I remember when the two of you tried to switch places at school once, only for that to go to pieces the second either of you were in class, since you didn’t familiarize each other with friends or anything.” Yumiko teased. 

“Don’t remind me,” Kurosawa groaned. 

The three of them looked at pictures a little longer, only to be interrupted by Ryuhei, who crawled into Adachi’s lap when he found him. 

“Ojisan, help me draw Goggle Fighter Earth, since Ryo-ojisan said you were good at it,” Ryuhei said. 

“Say please, Ryuhei-kun,” Yumiko admonished. 

“Please, ojisan!” 

Adachi smiled and got off the couch they had been sitting on. “Lead the way, Ryuhei-kun.” 

Kurosawa and Yumiko watched them go.

“He’s really good with kids, isn’t he?” Yumiko said, sounding slightly surprised. 

“Apparently,” Kurosawa said. 

“Good husband material, you sure know how to pick them,” she teased. “Now go with him, I’ll go show this to our aunts, you know they’ll get a kick out of that.”

* * *

“Henshin!” was what Kurosawa heard when he came in, all the kids running around now that they had been fed. 

“You’ll never get past me!” Adachi said, clearly playing the bad guy. 

“You hear, that, guys? Prove him wrong!” Ryo said.

The kids rushed to Adachi, who pretended to fight them before falling dramatically to his knees. 

“You are...too powerful for me…” he gasped out before falling all the way over.

“We did it! The bad guy has been defeated!” Ryo cheered before his eyes fell on Kurosawa. “Came to join us, cuz? All the adults too boring?” 

Kurosawa made a face at him. Adachi stood up and led Kurosawa to the table, knowing about his knees, and sitting next to him. “Hey, kids, did you know your ojisan is good at making paper stars?”

“He is?” Fumiyo asked, looking interested. 

“Mhm, he said he learned from his sister. Show them, Kurosawa.” Adachi urged, grabbing the jar full of paper made for making stars, which had been ignored earlier for crayons. 

Blinking at his boyfriend, Kurosawa obediently grabbed a yellow strip and made the loop for the beginning of the star, folding it over until it was a star, giving it to Fumiyo when he was done. 

“Woah, so cool! Teach me!” Fumiyo said, climbing into the chair next to Kurosawa. The other kids also gathered around, wanting to know how to make the puffy stars. Adachi gave them strips of the paper, switching the color if the kids wished. 

“You start with this loop,” he showed, feeling more nervous than he did when he faced his toughest clients. “No, a little higher up,” he corrected some of the kids. 

“Then you flatten it out, and make these folds all around,” he showed the kids how, going slower than he had in years. 

“Good job, everyone!” Adachi said when they were finished, some stars clearly better than others.

“Mine doesn’t look like his though!” a little girl pouted. 

“It just takes practice,” Kurosawa said, wanting to try and cheer her up. “Do you want to try again? I can help you.”

She nodded, allowing Kurosawa to show her again, flattening it when he did and making her edges sharper, meaning the second star came out better than her first. 

“Thank you!” she said, her face brighter than it had been several minutes ago. 

“You’re welcome,” he said warmly, feeling oddly proud of her. 

“Hey, you got better with the kids. You should see Washimi, though, he’s so good with them,” Ryo said, sitting down and pulling the jar to him, watching Adachi make a star and copying him. 

“Oh, are you talking to him again?” Kurosawa asked.

“Yeah, my latest drama has like a crap ton of kids and since he became a teacher, he's helping me with them. He said I didn’t need it too much, considering how good I was with Sawatari’s kid, but like it always helps me get more in character.” 

“That’s good,” Kurosawa said, wondering if Ryo was catching feelings for his former rival again. He still remembered his conversation with his sister, where she had pointed out that Ryo had lit up at Washimi’s name every time. 

“Yeah, I’ve been asking if he wants to get into acting again at least a little bit, like just a teacher in the school or something, and he said he would consider it.”

“That’s cool, that you act,” Adachi said, interjecting. 

“Yeah, got into it to piss off my dad, but we’re a little better now.” Ryo shrugged. 

Adachi just nodded, making his stars. 

* * *

“That was fun, Yuichi, I’m glad you invited me,” Adachi said once they started heading back to their apartment, Adachi helping Kurosawa down the steps to the subway. 

“I didn’t know you were so good with kids,” Kurosawa said, feeling a little wobbly. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’ve always liked kids. I was the main babysitter in my neighborhood when I was a teenager, actually. Hey, don’t strain yourself. Why you insist on going down steps when your knees are like this, I will never understand.”

Kurosawa didn’t answer, focusing on getting down all the steps without tripping. When they reached the station, he breathed a sigh in relief. 

“We are icing your legs when we get home,” Adachi shook his head, clearly wondering why Kurosawa acted like this. 

The subway came a few minutes later, much to Kurosawa’s relief. It had been a long day. The ride was quiet as always, and it gave Kurosawa some time to think about the future. He had always known he wanted Adachi in it, but hadn’t really considered kids. But the way he felt when he was helping the kids with the stars...he was considering them now. He followed Adachi without thinking when they got to their stop, sparing a thought to thank the universe that he only had to walk  _ up  _ steps, not down, but mostly thinking about kids. When Adachi slid his hand into his, he startled, which made Adachi startle as well. 

“You’re  _ very  _ lost in thought if  _ I  _ made you startle,” Adachi grinned at Kurosawa’s expression. “We’re almost home, so I hope you’re ready for ice, because you need it.”

Kurosawa nodded while making a face. He knew he needed the ice if he was going to survive the next few days, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. 

* * *

“Thank you, Kiyoshi,” Kurosawa said as Adachi handed him the ice packs while he was on the couch, wincing as he put them around his knees. 

“So what were you thinking so hard about?” Adachi asked, coming to sit next to him. 

Kurosawa put his head on Adachi’s shoulder instead of answering, sighing as Adachi ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Kurosawa asked. 

Adachi’s fingers stilled, then started up again. 

“I have actually, but you’ve never mentioned them, and I figured if you did want kids, you would have by now,” Adachi shrugged.

“Well, I assume the story Ryo told you about was about how both twins managed to pee on me within half an hour.”

Adachi made the “trying not to laugh” sound that Kurosawa loved, so Kurosawa knew he was right. He whined and tried to put his face into Adachi’s shoulder. 

“Kids do that sometimes,” Adachi said, still sounding like he was trying not to laugh. 

“Well, it put me off wanting kids for quite a while, but then seeing you be so good with them, and then helping with the stars…” 

“You’re starting to change your mind?” Adachi asked. 

“I’m considering them,” Kurosawa said honestly. 

“Well, we don’t have to worry about that tonight, Yuichi. We have forever to talk about it. How are your knees, better now?” 

“Yes, much, my Kiyoshi is such a good doctor.”

“Yuichi!” 

“What? You are! Also, what did you draw that you wouldn’t let me see?” 

“Oh...that…” Adachi said, biting his lip. 

“Let me see!” Kurosawa urged. He made to get up, only for Adachi to push him back. 

“I’ll get it, your knees still need rest.” Adachi glared at him to make sure he stayed, then went to the kitchen, where they had left all their stuff after putting away the leftover food. When he came back, he gave the paper to Kurosawa, who’s heart leapt when he saw what it was. A picture of him next to Ryuhei, while Ryo was in the background, playing with Fumiyo. 

“You looked like a dad there, and I wanted to capture it,” Adachi said quietly. 

Kurosawa captured him in a kiss. 

**2022**

“Look, Yoji-kun, these are your ojisans, Sakisaka Ryo and Washimi Ukyo, say hi!”

“He’s asleep, cuz. And six months old.” 

“No one said you had to hold him, Ryo.”

“Shutting up now, please give him to me.”

“Here you go, please don't drop our son.” 

"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the discord cause we were like "how can we humble this man" and answering that with "by making him bad with kids and having knee pain" (although that was different conversations, I just put them in one fic)


End file.
